1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sinkers for use in fishing. More particularly, the invention concerns an improved, weedless sinker that can be quickly and easily attached a fishing line so that the sinker is coaxial with the fishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of fishing sinker designs have been suggested in the past. One very common and widely used sinker is that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,427 issued to Veranda. The Veranda invention concerns a round shot type sinker having a slot that extends through the sinker. The sinker can be easily attached to a fishing line above the hook by pinching the sinker around the line. Although this type of a sinker enjoys widespread popularity, it has certain drawbacks. For example, the line usually passes through the sinker in an off-center position and the rounded stubby shape of the sinker allows the sinker to catch on weeds as it is pulled through the water.
Another highly successful type of prior art sinker in which the line passes through the center of the sinker is exemplified by a prior art sinker sold by the Mojo Lure Company of Banning Calif., which is the assignee of the present invention. This sinker has an elongated body that is provided with a centrally disposed line receiving passageway. In using this device the fishing line is first inserted through the line receiving passageway. Next, a wire threader is threaded through the central passageway of the sinker and one or more rubber strips are attached to the threader. Using the threader, the rubber strips are pulled through the sinker body in a manner to slidably affix the sinker to the line.
Still another type of sinker is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,833 issued to Ratte. This patent discloses a so-called weedless sinker having a streamline exterior shape and line holding means on the inside to hold the line within the confines of the sinker. A somewhat similar type of sinker a shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,775 also issued to Ratte.
The present invention comprises an improvement to the art of weedless sinkers by providing a sinker for the coaxial attachment of the sinker to a fishing line. The sinker body has a streamlined shape and is provided with a longitudinally extending central bore that is adapted to receive both a novel line connector and a portion of the fishing line so that the line is always securely held in a central position with respect to the sinker.
By way of brief summary, the present invention comprises a fishing line sinker assemblage comprising a weighted body that is provided with a longitudinally extending, central bore; and a fishing line connector or securement means telescopically received within said central bore of the weighted body for telescopic movement between a first extended position and a second retracted position. In one form of the invention, the fishing line securement means comprising a yieldably deformable stainless steel wire securement member having line gripping means for gripping the fishing line upon movement of the securement member from the first extended position to the second retracted position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel fishing line sinker of a configuration such that when the sinker is in use nothing protrudes from the sinker, such as an eyelet or swivel as found in some prior art devices, that can become tangled with weeds, grass or other debris. More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a sinker assemblage that when connected to the fishing line will slide and guide through the heaviest fishing cover, such as weeds grass and rocks with little tendency to snag on the fishing cover.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing line sinker assemblage of a configuration such that when the sinker is in use, the fishing line is symmetrically located with respect to the sinker body and the sinker body has a streamlined shape that further mitigates against snagging on weeds, grass and like fishing cover.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel fishing line sinker that can be securely interconnected with the fishing line in a manner that will not damage the line causing the line to accidentally break during casting or during normal fishing in waters having heavy fishing cover
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing line sinker assemblage of the aforementioned character that is exceptionally easy to rig and one that can be used with most types of elongated weights having an axially extending line receiving bore.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing line sinker assemblage as described in the preceding paragraphs that exhibits virtually no line twist when used with bait casting and spin casting gear.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing line sinker as heretofore described that can be interconnected proximate the end of the fishing line, or alternatively, can be affixed to the line at a point above a hook that is affixed approximate the bottom of the line.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing line sinker assemblage that is of a simple construction and one that can be inexpensively manufactured in large volume.